Truth About the Sage
by XxLichKingxX
Summary: Starting around chapter 477 read as the Narutoverse is shook to it's core as it learns the truth about the Sage of the Six paths. While the world is dealing with Madara, will it be able to survive with even greater dangers lurking? NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**OMG I'm back woohoo, I built a new comp so everything is ok now. For those of you who were hoping for an update on either of my other two stories, well my bad lol. I wrote some more on the Kit and the Kitten, I'll try to finish the next chapter within a day or so then hopefully get un update on Who Knew the Past Coule be so Fun. Also for those of you who are wondering wtf I'm doing with this here, well I think for my writting style I need more than one story. I'm not always in the mood to write more on one my stories and its usually always due to being distracted by other idea's I get from other stories I read so I have to wait for that new motivation to die then go back to my story. This way with three I won't have as much down time.**

**Anyways this will be a NarutoxOC story, this is new ground for me. Normally I hate OC's but thats because people tend to get carried away with their OC's and make the mary-sueish. I'm staying down to earth with mine except for the villains. Besides who wants weak villains? I wrote down a ton of custom homegrown Naruto history for me to apply to this story to make it more solid and interesting. This story is like an expansion pack for Naruto and I hope to god I do it right. If everything goes well I'm hoping for this to be a better read than the Kit and the Kitten.**

**With that being said, this first chapter doesn't have Naruto in it, it's the start of my introduction to my crazy idea. Since it's a NarutoxOC fic I'm guaranteed to not have nearly as many readers as my other stories since it wont fall under the traditional category people look under but idc, I consider it a gift to my readers, so sorry if you don't typically like OC stuff but trust me when I say I will use all my writting ability to blow your e-mind away.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 1**

The land of Lava, a country riddled with active and dormant volcanoes that gave it it's namesake. It is located just west of Earth country and Northwest of Wind. This was a country that kept out of the affairs of other nations which comprised of the rest of the ninja world. They had no allegiances nor did they have enemies, Lava was virtually uncharted territory to the majority of the ninja world. However despite isolating themselves from the other countries, within it's heart rest a very solid ninja village, the Hidden Obsidian. It was surrounded by volcanoes and was made mostly of volcanic glass.

The closest volcano had much of it's side sheered off in which many rooms were carved inside. Within this volcano's side was the office of the village's leader as well as those who are important to the village's survival.

Looking out one of these rooms was a man with long black hair seemingly greased back. He had a chisled face, pale skin and two black iris's. He wore black slacks and a black button down short-sleeved shirt. He continued to look out across the village, a smirk gracing his face. For years he and his colleagues had been patient waiting for the right time to move. Now it was time to start the next phase of their plan. _'Soon everything will be rightfully ours' _thought the man.

There was a knock on the door.

"You may enter" replied the man as his eyes remained focused on the village below.

The door opened revealing a young man around eighteen. He too had long dark hair but in a high messy pony tail. He wore black shinobi sandals and pants. above he had a long sleeved black shirt with a dark grey ninja vest over it. He also sported a Hidden Obsidian headprotector engraved with it's symbol, a volcano.

"What have you found out son?" asked the man looking out the window.

The teen closed the door and walked up to his father's side also gazing out the window.

"Nagato has been killed" he stated.

"I see...it's unfortunate, but we didn't plan on using him anyways but it was always a possibility" replied the man as he thought this news over.

"What I found out was that he attacked the Leaf for their Jinchuuriki but was killed by him instead, he destroyed the village in the process by the way" informed the teen. "Raikage has also called for a summit of the five Kage's to nodoubtedly discuss what to do about Akatsuki"

"Thats everything?" asked the man.

"Yes father" replied the boy.

"I'd like you to go to the summit, I'll discuss your findings with the rest of the council" ordered the man.

"As you wish" the space around the boy began swirl and within seconds he was completely gone.

"Kano" said another man who entered the room. He had short spikey silver hair, appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had blue eyes and wore similar clothing to Kano's.

Kano turned to look at the new arrival.

"I hope I'm not intruding" said the man with a smile.

"No, in fact I was about to try to get us all together for a meeting. My son found some new but not unexpected information Masato" informed Kano.

"Your son Hideki sure has been working hard lately" commented Masato.

Kano smirked, "Oh he is just anxious, he can feel a confrontation with his old sensei drawing nearer"

Masato laughed, "I got to admit, I'm excited about that one too. It would be good to see that Hideki has gotten strong enough to do it as well as finally get rid of that failure"

"Let's get your father and Kozakura together so we can discuss things further" said Kano as he lead them out of the room.

**Meanwhile outside in the village**

Hideki was currently walking through his village. As he ventured forth he took notice of all the villagers going about their daily routines. He snorted, they were all so oblivious and easily fooled. But that only made what he and his clan wanted that much easier. _'I dont understand how the ancestor to these idiots was able to defeat Ichiro all those years ago'_ deciding to not think about stupid things he continued walking, he was in search of someone.

After a few more minutes he had found who he was looking for located in a popular sushi bar. He entered and walked towards the girl who was with a few of her friends, "Hey Sayoko!" greeted Hideki as he sat down next to the girl.

The girl glanced at him, "Hi Hideki" she responded then continued eating.

Hideki was not disheartened though, he may be a cold hearted bastard most of the time but the girl next to him was everything he liked in a girl. She was around sixteen, had long black hair with parted bangs hanging in front of her. She had two gorgeous blue eyes, a heartshaped face, a perfect little nose, Incredible light colored skin, an ample bust, curvy waist and what he could only presume was a very appealingly firm butt. She had long shinobi boots (Like Sakura's in shippuden), a black miniskirt with biker shorts underneath. On top she had a tight blue tanktop that exposed her midriff with a long sleeved black mini jacket over it. She had black fingerless gloves and a black leather choker with a bright blue stone in the middle around her neck. Needless to say, she was stunning.

"So Sayoko, how about we go see a movie later?" asked Hideki confidently with a smile.

"Hideki, I already went out with you once and told you I'm not interested in you that way" replied the girl as she kept eating ignoring him.

"We could go look at the stars or something if you dont want to see a movie" asked Hideki again, he was like the most eligible bachelor in this village, there was just noway that she had no interest in him.

"No means no" she said looking up at him. She gave him a chance and she just couldn't help shake the feeling that he just wanted her as a symbol and not for who she was.

The rest of her friends looked at her like she was crazy, denying Hideki of all people? They would kill to be in her shoes.

"If you say so Sayoko-chan, your really missing out! See ya!" he said as he left. After walking a few blocks he turned into an alley and immediately punched the wall. "Dammit! What is her problem!?" he couldn't understand why she didn't like him, come on he was Hideki! The strongest in the village besides the council members! He could kick anybody's ass in the elemental nations for crying out loud!

Back in the sushi shop Sayoko was starting to get majorly annoyed...

"Why in the world did you turn down Hideki of all people!" yelled one of her friends.

"You turn down like every guy who asks you out, I thought Hideki of all people could spark an interest with you" commented another one of her friends.

"Just because he's attractive and acts like a badass doesn't mean I want to date him, you two have no idea about his personality and quite frankly I know enough to know that he's an asshole" responded Sayoko as she left the money for her share of sushi then got up and left.

She cursed in her head as she walked back towards her apartment, she knew all he was after was her looks and her status. She was the top Kunoichi of her age and a quite a few years above. She also appeared to have a bloodline since she learned she had affinities for the two elements she's tried which were Wind and Water. All of which added up to the trophy girl Hideki wanted her to be.

She arrived at her apartment and entered. It wasn't that she didn't want a love life but it didn't help that nearly all the guys who asked her out had intentions that didn't go over too well with her. Besides she had other problems to deal with. She mumbled a whatever as she jumped on her bed for a nap.

**In a room somewhere within the volcano that overlooked the village.**

Four people gathered around a table. Two of them were Kano and Masato, the other two were a male and a female.

The unknown male spoke first, "So Kano, your son Hideki has brought us some news?" he asked. The man had short curly black hair and black eyes. He too appeared to be in his early thirties however one would question it when looking the man in his eyes which made him seem far older...

"Yes he did Ichiro, it turns out Nagato had been killed trying to capture the Leaf's Jinchuuriki" replied Kano.

"Well we knew that would happen soon" commented the only female in the group. She had long blue hair, purple eyes, a heartshaped face, a perfect body, seemingly in her twenties. She was another beauty within the walls of the Obsidian village.

"Of course Kozakura, Madara is no fool. He knew the closer we got to reinventing the ritual that he would need to get rid of Nagato somehow" replied Masato.

"Or he didn't need Nagato anymore, he only needs one more Biju to recreate the Jubi" said Kano.

"With Nagato dead we need to still find another Rinnegan for the ritual, we also need to prevent Madara from carrying out his plan" stated Ichiro gaining the attention of the rest of the group.

"By now finding another Rinnegan user is like finding a needle in a haystack, they are out there but most likely they are living as a civilian and would never awaken it themselves so it's hard to locate them" explained Masato.

Kano snorted, "It's not like we haven't waited forever anyway Masato, we have plenty of time as long as Madara doesn't complete his goals"

Masato laughed, "True, whats another dozen years" he then looked towards Ichiro, "Have any idea's on what to do about Madara?"

Ichiro nodded, "I have an idea but we'll have to wait till Hideki gets back from that summit, if the fools make an alliance then my idea will work. Until then continue looking for our Rinnegan sacrifice"

The group nodded and proceeded to leave...

**Few days later in the land of Iron...**

Hideki had just finished spying on the summit. _'An alliance? Now thats interesting'_ he thought as the space around him again started to warp around him till he vanished. momments later he appeared back at the Obsidian village in a room near his father Kano.

"How did it go?" asked his father Kano as he sat in a chair drinking some tea.

"They formed an alliance, Madara crashed the party and told them all about his plan. It also seems that Madara found another Uchiha to use as a pawn" Informed Hideki.

"Thats good news, Ichiro came up with a plan if the other villages formed an alliance to combat Madara" replied Kano as he sipped his tea.

"Do you need anything else father?" asked the boy.

"Come back in an hour, I'll go inform the rest of the council" said Kano as he finished his tea and got up.

Hideki nodded and left. He may have looked unaffected but Kano knew how excited his son was from seeing that man again.

**Back with the Obsidian council**

"So they went through with the alliance" stated Masato after Kano explained what he found out from his son.

"Just as I predicted, with the villages working together it will restrict Madara's movements" said Ichiro. "Now the move we will make will be offering our aid in the alliance as well. That way we can easily move around the countries looking for the Rinnegan while they think we are looking for Madara. We can also plant spy's in the villages as well so we can keep track of their movements easily" said Ichiro explaining his plan.

"That'll definitely cut down the time required to find another Rinnegan as well as let the other villages handle Madara" said Kozakura.

"Then we'll have Satoru inform the village's shinobi of what will be going on" said Kano.

They all nodded their heads and prepared to make their first major move in many years.

**Somewhere else in the volcano's cliffside...**

An older man was currently going through paperwork at his desk. He had medium length spikey hair that was once golden blonde but now was starting to fade to grey. Despite growing older he still had sharp blue eyes, he used to be dashing in his early years but now he was just the old leader of the Obsidian village.

The door to his office opened revealing a young girl who he knew quite well. "Well hello there Sayoko! What brings you here to my office?" asked the old leader.

"Hello Satoru-jiji, I was wondering if you had any missions that I could go on?" asked the girl as she walked up to his desk.

"None that are worth your time right now, its quiet around here" a little too quite he thought.

Sayoko pouted cutely, "There really isn't ANYTHING?"

Satoru chuckled, "I'm sorry dear"

"I guess I'll go train then" replied the pouting girl as she turned around to leave.

Satoru continued to chuckle and just shook his head. When she was little it was easy to find her missions to go on, now that she's become one of Obsidian's finest it was tough. He then remembered when he first met her, it was in a village many miles away on the boarder of Earth country. The village had been burning to the ground, he was luckily in the area just in time to save Sayoko from the flames. Sadly though both her parents had died in the fire. She had been eight at the time.

As Sayoko went to grab for the doorknob, Kano had entered the room. He glanced at Sayoko and smiled, he had to admit, the girl his son was trying to get was indeed a gem.

Sayoko was always creeped out by Kano, he always seemed way too polite and too perfect about the way he carried himself, something just wasn't right about it. She faked a smile back not wanting to get on the councilmen's badside and left.

Once she left, Kano turned to the leader of the village "Senju Sotaru, how nice it is to see you" greeted Kano as he walked up to the aging man.

"Greetings Kano, what can I do for you?" asked Sotaru.

Kano smirked, "Just this one thing..." Sotaru never noticed Kano's eye's change red before he was already caught in the illusion...

* * *

**When I wake up I'll finish up the second chapter to this, it's almost done but I'm too tired atm to continue it. Then after that I'll finish up the next Kit and the Kitten.**

**BTW if shit does not make sense here for whatever reason try to assume I left stuff hanging on purpose cause it will be explained as I continue it. (Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I wrote down a ton of history to back this story up allowing me to attempt to intrigue your minds).**

**PS: Kit and the Kitten IS NOT A FUCKING HAREM LOLK? k.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot one review, thank you Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang for being the first and only reviewer atm :D lol. Anyways I knew it was going to be like, it's been up for a bit over half a day and I barely got 100 hits :( gg for not being in the typical search criteria.**

**So this chapter too is bit of an introduction and a way to get settled into the story so my bad if it seems shortchanged in some places, did it on purpose because it's irrelevant and only there so everyone knows what time frame this is taking place in. I didn't name or give discriptions to Sayoko's "friends" because I didn't want to make too many OC's especially when you wont be seeing them again most likely. I also skipped this whole Itachi appearing shit with Danzo vs Sasuke cause I really have no clue where the hell that came from in canon and don't feel like comming up with some fail explanation to it when we will probably get one in the next canon chapter, it would look stupid. If anyone is wondering, the OC Naruto will be paired with will be Sayoko.**

_**Disclaimer –**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence**

**Chapter 2**

Kano returned to the council room where the rest of his colleagues were waiting.

"Everything go smoothly like usual?" asked Kozakura as Kano entered the room.

"Of course, like always" said Kano with a smirk as he sat down.

**Outside**

The village's shinobi gathered as Sotaru prepared to make an announcement.

"Sayoko! Over here!" shouted one of Sayoko's friends.

She smiled and walked over to them. "So have either of you figured out what this is about?"

"Nope... of course there's plenty of rumors but nothing definite" replied one of her friends.

"Shut up Sotaru is about to explain" retorted the other.

"Greetings everyone! I have an urgent announcement to make concerning our future and the rest of the world!" said Sotaru gaining the attention of his people.

"The ninja countries in the east are in a time of crysis, the legendary criminal Uchiha Madara has declared war on the entire world, he has collected seven of the nine tailed beasts and drives to use them a war and after it to create an illusion that will control all life on earth!" explained Sotaru.

Everyone gasped at this, they never would have thought that someone could literally do something like that.

The members of the council snorted at the mention of Legendary and Madara in the same sentence.

"However the ninja's of the east have formed an alliance to battle this great threat, now you all know me and that I do my best to avoid conflict but under these circumstances I believe we must do our utmost to prevent Madara from suceeding! We must aid our brothers in the east!" shouted Sotaru.

Immediately shouts of agreement rang through the village.

The council smirked, all was going according to plan.

_'Maybe now I'll get a freaking mission'_ thought Sayoko as her friends cheered too.

"Thank you all for agreeing! You will be recieving notices throughout the week informing you of your task, we must all give this our all in order to preserve the future!" shouted Sotaru as he ended the speech.

After everything was said, Sayoko headed back to her apartment. In her mind she was doing flips, she loved peace but she needed some action every once in awhile and this was perfect.

"Hey Sayoko want to join me tonight at-"

"No Hideki! How many times do I have to tell you!" said Sayoko angrily as she spun around to look at her stalker in the eye.

Hideki was starting to get pissed, "What the hell is with you, why wont you go out with me?" asked Hideki fustrated.

Sayoko could feel how pissed off Hideki was getting, she wished she could tell him off completely but due to his father's position and Hideki's strength, she didn't want to push him. "Listen, It's not you Hideki, I'm not interested in dating right now. I can't relax and date guys until I find who killed my parents. When I do I'll go out with you" she replied hoping he would buy it.

Hideki's anger dissapated slightly, "Fine, then let me help you look at least" he offered.

"Were you not listening to Sotaru-jiji's speech? I'm not going to have time to look for my parents killers for some time" said Sayoko.

"After we get through this then" replied Hideki seriously.

"Yes, when we get through this" she replied wtih a straight face.

"Thank you, goodnight Sayoko-chan" he said as he walked away.

After he got some distance away Sayoko let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding...

**In Iron country**

"Good luck Kakashi-sempai" said Yamato receiving a nod from Kakashi as the sharingan user ran off to intercept Sakura before she got herself killed.

Yamato then looked over towards the now awake Naruto, "You ready to head back Naruto?"

"Yea..." he replied getting up off the ground as the two turned to head back to their home.

Naruto's brain felt like it was fried. Between Madara and his plan, Sasuke and not knowing how he could possibly understand his situation now, and finally what in the world Sakura had tried to tell him earlier. He didn't believe what she said no matter how much he wanted to.

He shook his head from those thoughts, it wasn't going to get him anywhere right now. "Yamato-taichou, how long do you think it will be untill the village is rebuilt?"

"Hmm thats a good question Naruto, with the entire fire country helping out it should speed it up quite a bit. But Konoha will be extremely vulnerable for awhile" replied Yamato.

"I see..." Naruto was worried that Sasuke would really attack Konoha. And if he had the Mangekyo like Gaara had said then he could very well do some serious damage. _'I need to get stronger still...'_

**Hidden Obsidian**

Sayoko woke up the next morning to knocking on her door. She quickly threw on some clothes too see who it was. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal an ANBU holding a letter, she took it thanking the ninja then closed the door.

She began opening it as she walked back towards her bedroom, once open she began to read.

_To Sayoko,_

_You are being given a special assignment and are to report to Sotaru's office immediately._

_Obsidian Council._

"A Special assignment huh?" a grin appeared on her face, if it was special enough to not mention in an ANBU delivered message then it had to be a good one. She quickly jumped into the shower to get ready, she couldn't wait to find out what her job was going to be.

She was putting on her gloves when another knock came from her door. This time it was one of her friends.

"So where are they sending you!" asked the blonde girl.

"I'm not sure yet, my letter said to report to Sotaru immediately. You know where your going?" asked Sayoko interested.

"I'm being sent to Tea country! I always wanted to visit the hot springs their!" said the girl excitedly.

Sayoko rolled her eyes at the ditz, "So people are just being assigned to random places?" she asked.

The girl nodded, "I guess so, they said it's to help locate Madara's movements"

Sayoko looked down at her letter, something wasn't right. Sending shinobi all over the place to help gather information to track Madara would work if it wasn't Madara. She didn't know a lot, but it was enought to determine that Madara didn't survive as long as he did by staying in some hot springs town. She even heard rumors that he was able to countrol the Mizukage, she couldn't imagine how someone could control a shinobi village's leader without blowing his or her cover, there was noway that this would help at all. But she got some mystery mission, something was definitely off here.

The two girls left and walked together for a bit before Sayoko's friend left so Sayoko could go talk to Sotaru.

She knocked and entered his office, standing next to Sotaru was Kano. She inwardly frowned.

"Goodmorning Sayoko-chan" Greeted Sotaru.

"Morning Sotaru-jiji" replied Sayoko as she walked into the room.

"I assume you got your mission letter?" asked Sotaru.

Sayoko nodded.

"Then Kano will inform you of everything you will need to know" replied Sotaru.

She then turned to the other man in the room who she really really didn't like.

"Your mission Sayoko is of utmost importance and is top secret" infromed Kano. "You will be going to the Hidden Leaf and your mission is to spy on them"

Sayoko's eye's widened at this, "You want me to spy on the Leaf? Why?"

"We believe that their newly elected Hokage is in collaboration with Madara, with that being said, we have no idea how deeply the Leaf is corrupted. Also they have one of the two remaining Jinchuuriki. So you understand now why your mission is so vital?" asked Kano.

Sayoko slowly nodded, it did make sense if what Kano was saying was true.

"Good, once you arrive in the Leaf, once a week my son will make contact with you for a report. Any questions?" asked Kano.

"No sir, I understand" replied Sayoko.

"Good, you leave tomorrow morning. And remember, it's long term" said Kano.

"Yes sir, leave it to me" she said as she left the room. Hopefully when she got to Konoha she could figure out what the hell was really going on.

**In Konoha**

Naruto and Yamato had just returned. Yamato was quickly halled off to help construction with his wood release. Naruto decided to head over to Tsunade's tent.

He entered and spotted Shizune sitting down with a medical book. "She's still asleep?" asked Naruto.

"Ya... I'm trying to figure out something to do, I wish she was awake, we really need her right now" replied Shizune refering to Danzo.

Naruto nodded, he knew that she meant Danzo, he was radical enough to plant ears in this very tent to hear what they said. "If I need to talk to somebody about it, who can I trust?"

"Shikaku" replied Shizune.

Naruto thanked her and went off to find Shikamaru's dad. He found him with Shikamaru in a newly erected house playing shougi.

"Naruto your back!" exclaimed Shikamaru noticeing his friend.

"Hey Shikamaru, I need to talk to you and your dad" said Naruto as he sat down with the two Nara's.

"What is it?" asked Shikaku.

"It's about two things, but first about Danzo... has he returned yet?" asked Naruto, they both shook their heads.

"He hasn't returned yet, but I assume since your back that he should be back anytime" replied Shikaku.

"Thats strange, he left before us... He fled the meeting early so I was sure he would beat us here" informed Naruto puzzled.

"So he's delayed, perhaps someone confronted him?" commented Shikamaru.

Thats when it clicked in his head, "Sasuke!" both Nara's looked up at him. "Sasuke must have gone after him! "

"Troublesome, not that I care about Sasuke but why would he attack Danzo?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto thought about it, he knew Kakashi told him not to say anything to anybody but he trusted Shikamaru and his dad. "Kakashi told me not to say anything so you two have to keep this a secret"

They both nodded.

"The leader of Akatsuki is Uchiha Madara, he paid us a visit while we were in the land of Iron" said Naruto.

Shikaku was shocked, "Madara? He's alive still?" he knew Naruto wouldn't joke about this.

"He is... He said that Itachi was ordered to kill off the Uchiha clan by Danzo and the Advisor's. Madara told Sasuke this and now Sasuke wants to destroy Konoha, he crashed the meeting in order to try to get Danzo so he must have caught up to him" explained Naruto.

"Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha off? But how can that be true? I could see Danzo but not the Advisor's going along with the idea" said Shikaku.

"According to Madara, the Uchiha were planning a coup d'etat. Itachi was loyal to the village so he carried out the killings. As for the advisor's going along with it, I'm not entirely sure but Gaara said that Danzo was found out to have the Sharingan under his bandaged eye and tried to use it in order to control the mediator at the summit to put him in charge of an alliance" further explained Naruto.

Now that made sense to Shikaku, if Danzo had that power than it's very well likely that he used it to control the advisor's, he may have even used it on the daimyo when he got elected Rokudaime.

"This is really troublesome" mumbled Shikamaru, "So there is an alliance now?"

"Yes, in order to stop Madara there is. They want me to stay in the village though. Madara's plan is to capture me and the Cloud's remaining host and create some super Biju and use it to put the world under an illusion or something" said Naruto.

"Madara always was said to be a crazy bastard..." said Shikaku.

Shikamaru noticed something out of place, "You said that there is an alliance but you also said Danzo fled the meeting..."

"I think it's a good thing, the other Kage's decided Danzo was untrustworthy and nominated Kakashi to be the representitive of Konoha in the alliance" replied Naruto.

"Thank god, at least we are starting to get some ammo against Danzo" said Shikaku. "I'm going to go check up on your mom Shikamaru, why don't you play against Naruto a few rounds" he said as he got up and walked off.

Naruto looked shocked.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome..."

**With Danzo**

Madara looked on as Sasuke fought against Danzo. It turned out Danzo had a few tricks up his sleeve that were giving Sasuke a tough time. He then felt a few people approaching, one of which he recognized. Sasuke wouldn't be happy with this but he'll just have to tell him a lie.

Sasuke was in the middle of trying to hit Danzo with Amaterasu when Madara appeared next to him and sucked him into his eye ignoring Sasuke's screams of protest.

Danzo too noticed who was approaching and admitted to himself that this was getting increasingly risky. He quickly turned tail and fled.

Sakura's group appeared from the forest.

"Looks like we just missed Sasuke" said Kiba gaining a frown from Sakura.

Madara turned towards them, "It would seem you need to keep a closer eye on your subordinates Kakashi"

All four of the Chuunins looked shocked as they turned around to see Kakashi also comming out of the forest. He looked at Sakura sternly, "Sakura, take your group back to the village, Konoha needs it's shinobi at home right now and not running off on suicide missions"

Sakura bit her lip, she knew she was caught in the red here.

"I'll take my leave so you can handle the children Kakashi, next time we meet will be on the battlefield" said Madara as he vanished.

Kakashi walked up to Sakura, "I don't know what your thinking right now but no amount of words will be able to reach Sasuke as he is now and a fight would certainly end in your death. We're heading back" said Kakashi as he took off in the direction of Konoha.

The rest of the group quickly followed behind with Sakura lagging behind further fighting back tears.

**In a cave who knows where**

Madara warped in before Sasuke and Karin.

The moment Sasuke spotted him he got up charging with a Chidori in hand. As soon as he thrusted it in Madara he went through him into the wall behind him. Sasuke turned around screaming "Why did you stop me!?"

"Did you not feel we had company approaching... you'll have plenty of chances to take down Danzo and the other elders" replied Madara.

Sasuke took a moment to calm down before replying, "W-What are you going to do now?" he said breathing heavily.

"Prepare for war against the elemental countries" replied Madara. Seeing Sasuke's confused look he continued, "The shinobi nations have formed an alliance, in order to retreive the remaining tailed beasts we will use the ones we have to wage war on the ninja world"

It was a crazy idea but Sasuke didn't care, "Then leave Konoha's destruction to me"

"Of course..." replied Madara with a smirk behind his mask.

**One week later...**

Everyone had returned back to Konoha, including Danzo but Kakashi had avoided telling him that he was now the acting leader for Konoha in the alliance. He was secretly trying to find what ever evidence he could against Danzo concerning what Madara had told him.

Sakura had dodged Naruto like the plague upon her return. She was too ashamed of what she did to him. She spent most of her time aiding Shizune in trying to find a way to help Tsunade.

The village was slowly comming along, around a third of it had been rebuilt.

Naruto meanwhile was dedicating his time along with a few hundred clones to learning as much as he could about sealing. When Kakashi got back and the two had some spare time, Kakashi told Naruto all about his father and the reason he got his nickname as the yellow flash. Naruto had instantly been pumped and wanted to follow in his dad's footsteps, it would also help immensely to have the Hirashin against Konoha's enemies. So thats what took up most of Naruto's time the last few days, studying and practicing seals.

Kakashi found Naruto in his usual spot lately training in the old training ground three they used to use before.

"Yo! Naruto" said Kakashi walking up to the blonde.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" replied Naruto turning to his old teacher.

"Starting to get the hang of it?" Kakashi asked as he looked across the field at all the clones either reading, doodling seals, or struggling to get one to work.

"A little, some of it's realing confusing..."

"Ah, it's a bit different then other forms of ninja arts but thats why there are so few with the knowledge of seals" replied Kakashi. "By the way Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about Danzo. I think I got what I was looking for. When Shizune attempted to salvage what she could of Tsunade's in the destroyed Hokage tower I had her try to retrieve some of the Third's old paperwork and I luckily stumbled on some interesting things" continued Kakashi.

"Thats great, I also have some stuff against Danzo but no hard evidence, only a story I heard from Nagato before he died" replied Naruto.

"Anything will help, Shikaku and I have planned a meeting with the Daimyo to discuss everything in detail. I'd like you to come along too Naruto, together we should be able to remove Danzo" explained Kakashi.

"Sure thing, oh ya I got a few questions about this Hirashin jutsu, could you help me for a bit?" asked Naruto receiving a nod from Kakashi as they both began discussing Minato's revered jutsu.

**On a cliff overlooking the village.**

"Wow it really did get destroyed..." Sayoko said to herself as she looked down on the once strongest of the five elemental countries. "Well I better go find this Danzo guy" she whispered as she jumped down into the village in search of the radical warhawk.

* * *

**Now I will be taking a break for an hour or few then get started on the next Kit and the Kitten chapter, hopefully I won't get distracted by Devil May Cry 4 again :(**


End file.
